How To Use XV
by coeruleus
Summary: Si el nombre del mismo individuo es escrito en dos Death Note diferentes con una diferencia de 0.06 segundos el efecto de la Death Note se anulará y el humano no morirá. ¿L realmente murió?... AU, ShonenAi, leve OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** "Si el nombre del humano es escrito en dos Death Notes con una diferencia de 0.06 segundos el efecto de la Death Note se anulará y el humano no morirá."

**AU, Shonen Ai, leve OoC.**

"Por que hasta el más perfecto plan tiene errores. La muerte de L no es la excepción."

**_Disclaimer:_** Death Note no me pertenece. Es un manga creado por Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrado por Takeshi Obata. No gano absolutamente nada publicando esta historia aquí. Si, gracias por hacérmelo recordar.

**How To Use XV**

_Por que hasta el más perfecto plan tiene errores._

_La muerte de L no es la excepción._

**Capítulo 1**

/Confundido/

_"How to use it_

_I_

_El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en la Death Note morirá._

_..._

_How to use_

_XV_

_Si el nombre del humano es escrito en dos Death Notes con una diferencia de 0.06 segundos el efecto de la Death Note se anulará y el humano no morirá."_

Elle Lawliet, ¿en verdad murió?

Jamás lo admitiría. En este juego detective-sospechoso, cazador-presa, L-Kira (¿o Kira-L?) ambos tan parecidos, y diferentes a la vez, alguien debía ganar.

"Light Yagami es Kira". Cada día el detective deseaba esto fuera mentira, que el estuviera en un error.

No podía ser, no. No su Light Yagami, no su mejor amigo.

Y al descubrir la falsa prueba de su inocencia, el alivio en el detective fue grande.

"Light no es Kira"

Al momento de su muerte gritaba con voz muda a los sordos oídos del asesino. Light creyó haber ganado. Ya no había quien le impidiera convertirse en el Dios del nuevo mundo, su utopía. Ya no estaría ese molesto detective subiendo sus malditos porcentajes acusadores. Ya no mas encadenaciones, ya no mas L. Ya nada le impedía ejercer su reinado como Kira.

Entonces, ¿por qué al recordar la mirada del detective, sentirlo en sus brazos, para ya jamás volver a verlo... sentía un nudo en la garganta y dolor en su pecho?

Preocupación, angustia, depresión, dolor, tristeza, soledad: sentimientos imposibles de describir inundaban el corazón del joven Yagami.

Y la estupida risa de Ryuk lo enfurecía, lo enfurecía mucho.

- Puedo preguntar, ¿qué es tan gracioso?- Se dirigió a Ryuk, quien no paraba de reír cada vez que se tocaba el tema de la muerte del detective.

- Los humanos son tan divertidos- dijo como respuesta el shinigami, para después continuar riendo.

Light´s PoV

Llegué a mi casa. Usualmente mi madre me da la bienvenida, o mi hermana Sayu me saluda. Supuse, entonces, que habías salido.

Suposición que al rato confirme, al leer la nota que Sayu me dejó.

- Parece que no hay nadie en casa- murmuré para mi mismo.

El estupido shinigami sigue riendo, el sabe algo que yo ignoro.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, siempre me he sentido mas seguro en ese lugar. Ryuk me esperaba dentro, devorando manzanas, como siempre.

Mientras el shinigami murmuraba algo como "Las manzanas del mundo humano son tan jugosas..." pude notar... Algo.

Una hoja de papel, encima de mi escritorio... Parecía una nota.

-Que extraño- murmuré inaudible (y confundido), Según me pareció nadie había entrado a mi habitación, la manija de la puerta estaba tan como la había dejado en la mañana, ¡Igual estaba aquel papelito y la puntilla de grafito!

Tomé la nota, esto era incomodo: Alguien entro a mi habitación y no me percate de ello hasta ver la nota.

Parque del centro de la ciudad.

8:25 p.m.

P.D. Trae dulces

Ends PoV

Confuso. Esa era la palabra que describe esto. Confuso, irritante... Alguien esta citándolo.

¿Quien era lo suficientemente inteligente para entrar a su habitación sin que el lo notara? ¿Que es lo que esa persona quería decirle? ¿Seria acerca de Kira? ¿Sabría su secreto?

Light estaba tan...

- ¿confundido, Light-kun? - murmuró Ryuk, burlón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**/Mentiroso/**

8:01 p.m.

- Ryuk, saldré al parque, ¿vendrás conmigo? - Light abrió la puerta de su habitación y giro su cabeza, esperando respuesta,

- Creo que no... - dijo cortante.

- Esta bien, pronto llegaran mi mamá y Sayu.

- No haré nada extraño, lo juro.

- Hasta luego.

Light salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, con una nota en la mano, explicando que había ido al parque a reunirse con un amigo de la universidad.

Hacía bastante frió. Solo un calle mas y llegaría por fin al parque.

Varias dudas surgían en la mente de Light Yagami. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Con que propósito?

Por fin llegó. No había mucha gente: una pareja de_ enamorados_, dos pequeños con su madre; y un joven. Por obvias razones los primeros mencionados no lo habían citado... La señora con sus pequeños ya estaban abandonando el parque, así que supuso que el chico era el autor de aquella nota que en su habitación había encontrado.

Ya había oscurecido y apenas distinguía las características de aquel chico. Tendría unos _veintitantos_, aunque realmente no los aparentaba, tez blanca, leve encorvado, pantalones de mezclilla negros y algo ajustados, suéter negro y unas amplias botas negras. Algo en el le era tan familiar.

-Yagami Light- el chico se dirigía hacia el.

-¿Quién eres tu?- tardó en responder Light.

- En verdad, ¿no me reconoces?- se burló el chico de la pregunta del castaño

Aquel chico retiro la capucha del suéter negro dejando ver su alborotado cabello negro azabache, y sus negras orbes que lo miraban fijamente... El era...

-¡Ryuzaki!

-Si, supongo…

-¿c-como? Tu... tu

- ¿yo...?

- tu... estabas...

-¿muerto?, si, así_ era_. El shinigami intento matarme... y... - Ryuzaki no pudo continuar: Light lo aprisionaba con un abrazo, totalmente involuntario, _un impulso_.

-Yagami-kun...

- Calla.

- Pero...

- Te extrañe tanto, Ryuzaki.-

El detective no supo de que manera actuar. Años resolviendo los casos más difíciles, que ningún otro podía siquiera razonar... Y no sabia que hacer frente a un abrazo... o por lo menos, no frente a un abrazo de Light...

"¿Light?" pensó L "¿Que tiene el de especial? ... Además... Aun hay posibilidades de que el sea Kira... ¿que...? ¡¿Que demonios esta haciendo?!"

Noto que, además de que había empezado a llover, Light había bajado sus manos desde su espalda hasta el trasero del detective, aun abrazándolo.

- Light-kun...

- ¿Ryuzaki-kun...?

- podrías, por favor y si no es mucha molestia... Retirar tus manos de mí...

Light rápidamente deshizo el abrazo y se giro, avergonzado... dándole la espalda a L.

- Go.. Gomen...No era mi intención.

- Yagami-kun

- ¿Que sucede?

- ¿Eres Kira?

- ... - realmente no esperaba esa pregunta, así... tan repentina.

- Responde, sino creeré que si lo eres.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan directamente, cuando fácilmente podría negarme aun siendo Kira?

- Deseo que seas sincero conmigo.

- ¿Confiaras en mi?

- Confiare en todo lo que me digas.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque eres mi mejor amigo. - Respuesta inesperada para Light.

- Ryuzaki- Aunque él dijera eso, no podía creerle. ¿Quién aseguraba que no era otro de sus _trucos_ para hacerlo confesar ser el asesino de masas más buscado en el mundo?

- Por favor - bajo su mirada - no me mientas.

- Yo ... - Light lo miro a los ojos, observando cada bella facción del rostro del detective. _"Si, soy Kira"_ - No…No soy Kira. - mintió.

Detrás de Light, Ryuk llegaba y había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-kukukukuku…-Rió por lo bajo Ryuk - Light mentiroso.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**/Ryuzaki/**

Aun en el parque, se encontraban ambos de pie y empapados por la fría lluvia.

- Dime, Ryuuzaki...- Rompió el silencio Light - ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo?- Éste Ryuzaki estaba bastante distraído.

- No, _el vecino_...- Mencionó sarcástico Light -¡Claro que tu!

- Pues... - Quedó pensativo por unos momentos... La verdad no había pensado en eso -No creo que ver a alguien que se supone que estaba muerto sea muy agradable para tu padre y los demás...

- Tienes razón - El castaño imaginó a Soichiro gritando _"¡Un fantasmaaaa!"_ y corriendo por ahí como demente. No era buena idea, en definitiva.

- Entonces- siguió el chico de cabellos negros-Seguiré con mi investigación solo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-No- Light frunció el ceño ante esta respuesta- No solo- prosiguió -Yagami-kun, ¿trabajarías en la investigación conmigo?

-…- Sin respuesta de parte de Light.

-Eso es un _no_, ¿cierto, Yagami-kun?- Aseguró el chico

-No- Se apresuró a contestar el castaño -No es eso... Lo que sucede es que... ¿Donde vivirás tu?

Buen punto. Al parecer todo fue tan repentino: Light fue la primera persona en la que pensó al notar que no había muerto realmente. Es difícil explicarlo. De un momento a otro se encontraba como si nada enfrente de su propia tumba. No lo pensó mucho, decidió que si alguien no lo consideraría un fantasma o algún zombi seria su mejor amigo, Light Yagami. ¿No?

-Creo que es muy obvio donde viviré...

-¿Ah, si?

-Si

-…Y ¿donde?- preguntó Light, casi sin querer realmente escuchar la respuesta.

- Contigo, en tu habitación...

Procesando información, espere un momento.

-¡¿Qué?!- vociferó el menor, atrofiando el oído del resucitado detective.

- Vamos, Yagami-kun. No seas tan infantil.- advirtió el casi-sordo -Ambos somos hombres, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes, créeme.- le aseguró.

- No solo es por eso... ¿que harás cuando mi madre, Sayu o mi padre entren ahí? ¿Fingirás ser un adorno de la habitación?

- Según lo que vi en las 64 cámaras que pusimos en tu habitación, solo entra Sayu ahí... Y eso cuando se lo permites tu.

- Ah, ya veo...- Acertó a decir el chico castaño, sin embargo… -¿Sesenta y cuatro cámaras? ¿Qué no tienes televisión por cable?

-Yagami-kun tus chistes son de muy mal gusto- dijo muy serio- Entonces, será tu habitación mi nuevo _cuartel de investigación_.

-¿Eh? Ni siquiera he dicho que sí.

-Naturalmente, no creerás que te pediré aprobación, yo estoy al mando.

-Pero deberías estar tres metros bajo tierra.

-Yagami-kun, en serio, comprende que no haces gracia con esas frases

-Ya, como sea.- Aceptó resignado –Sólo promete que no saldrás de ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Ninguna, ninguna?- bromeó el mayor.

-No, Ryuzaki; _ninguna, ninguna._

- ¿Ni siquiera si eres Kira e intentas matarme? - Light negó con la cabeza - ¿Ni siquiera si intentas violarme?

-¡¿Que malditas ideas tienes en la cabeza?!- se exaltó al oír tal pregunta.

-¿Qué?- Ryuzaki preguntó, para después afirmar -Existe un 20 de probabilidad que intentes eso.

-Estás loco.

-Quizá.

Caminaron hacia la casa de Light, no quedaba muy lejos... Unas cuantas calles y pronto llegarían. Nadie decía nada. Quizá ya había charlado lo suficiente, quizá no debían hablar de más.

-Llegamos - Light dijo (mas para el que para Ryuuzaki).

-Yagami-kun, ¿no hay nadie en tu casa?

-Cuando yo salí no había nadie...

-Han pasado tres horas y media desde que saliste.

-¿Enserio?

- Si. ¿Por donde entrare? - Ryuuzaki estaba raro. "Cambios de humor de después de resucitar, supongo..." se dijo Light a él mismo.

- Por la ventana.

- Aja... Mejor me tele transporto a tu habitación y me evito problemas, ¿no? - Sarcástico como el solo.

Mirada asesina de parte de Light.

- Es enserio.

- Ya lo temía - Ryuuzaki era fuerte, no había duda... Pero ¿subir hasta esa maldita ventana? Ni loco.

- Exageras. No creo que sea tan difícil - Murmuró dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana, atrás de la casa y justo enfrente de la habitación de Light.

- En esa oración, "creo" es la palabra clave.

- Muy gracioso, ahora bien...

Después de cargar a Ryuuzaki sobre sus hombros, casi fracturarse la espalda, ser pisado por las enormes botas que el detective llevaba en estos momentos, por fin, pudo lograr que subiera por la ventana. Ahora, más bien, le parecía una mala idea haberlo obligado a subir por ahí.

Light entro a su casa, siendo recibido por su madre. Sayu se encontraba viendo televisión, al parecer nadie había notado la gran caída de L (desde la ventana al suelo...). Subió a su habitación, según recuerda le dijo muy claramente a Ryuuzaki donde debería de encontrarse la dichosa habitación y, por el bien de ambos, ahí debía estar.

- ¿Ryuu... - Abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrando a un L semi-desnudo recostado en su cama - ¿Ryuuzaki?

- Oh... Light-kun... - Ni se inmutó.

- ¿Que crees que haces así - enfatizo claramente esa palabra - en mi cama, con mis impecables sabanas blancas, ahora no tan impecables ni blancas?

- Duermo. - Dijo L. ¿Que no se nota?

- Si, bastante... - se dirigió hacia el detective, aun recostado en su cama - Ve a bañarte.

- ¿Que clase de insinuación es esa?

- Solo ve a bañarte, por favor - casi en suplica, el detective era demasiado.. L...

- ¿Que ropa me pondré después?

- Te prestare mi ropa, supongo que te quedara, nuestra complexión es parecida.

- ¿Me has estado mirando?

- ... - Si era sincero, si, lo había observado varias veces... Pero no con ese fin. - Es más que obvio que nos parecemos un poco...

- Tu eres inteligente, amable, el hijo perfecto, apuesto y popular con las chicas... - El detective miro hacia el techo, poniendo su pulgar en la comisura de sus labios - Yo soy inteligente, nada amable, el detective casi perfecto, feo y popular con la policía.

- No eres feo. - L realmente no esperada esa reacción tan poco "Light Yagami perfección andando"

- Creí que dirías que no soy el detective casi perfecto... - Dijo L, desviando un poco la mirada, examinando detalladamente la habitación.

- Igual, tampoco es cierto...

- Voy a bañarme. - Que cambio más drástico de conversación.

- El baño esta por allá... - señalo una habitación mas o menos pequeña, de colores pasteles y adornado alegre.

- Esta bien - se dirigía ya a la habitación, cuando volteo la cabeza levemente mirando a Light - Mi ropa esta por allá, ¿la lavaras?

- Supongo... - "¿Lavare su ropa? ¿Quien se cree?"

- Cuidado con lo que le hagas a esa ropa, no es mía... - Volvió a mirar hacia el baño - La devolveré a su dueño.

- ... puedo preguntar, ¿de quien es?

- Eso es un secreto.

"¡¿Secreto?! No, a mi nadie me tiene secretos... "Esa respuesta lo enfureció de sobremanera.

Pasaron 15 minutos y ryuuzaki salió de la ducha, con una toalla amarrada en la cintura. Light no noto su presencia hasta voltearse por completo, ya que le daba la espalda. Esa imagen causo shock en Light.

- ¿Que usare? - Ryuuzaki pregunto ignorando la fija mirada de Light en el.

- Ah... - "Reacciona, estupido" - Pues... ahí esta mi ropa - señalo un gran guardarropa, con cajones y todo lo que incluye un guardarropa.

- ¿Puedo usar lo que yo quiera?

- Mientras no toques mi camisa favorita. Todo lo demás esta permitido

- ¿Porque es tu favorita?

- Pues, veras ... Me la regalo mi hermana y .. - ¿Porque le contaba eso? - ¡Eso no te incumbe!

- Light-kun me das miedo cuando gritas histéricamente

- ¡No grito histéricamente!

- Si, lo haces.

- ¡Que no!

- hmm... - murmuró L, interrumpiendo la ira de Light - puedo jurar que mi estomago era de otro tamaño...

- ¿Te encogiste? - Dijo Light en tono burlón.

- Hay un 8 de probabilidades de que eso haya pasado, así que no te burles.

- Lo siento - dijo entre dientes el castaño.

- Es enserio... Yagami-kun, acércate .

- ¿Que haga que?

- Que te acerques, tu y tu mente pervertida.

- ¿pervertido yo...?

Ryuuzaki se acerco a Light, -demasiado cerca para su gusto-. Entonces L advirtió algo... Recordaba ser un poco, sólo un poco, más alto...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**_Pequeño_**

_L_ comparó su altura con la de Light, recordaba muy bien ser más alto que Light. Ahora el castaño lo superaba en altura, y su complexión era distinta, además de eso; se sentía… pequeño.

-Light-kun, - Dijo el moreno, tratando de calmar sus propios nervios –…creo que estoy encogiéndome, enserio…

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-Simple, mi altura es menor a la tuya, cuando antes yo era más alto.

-….- Light comparo su altura – Es cierto, ahora eres más pequeño…

-¡¿Qué sucede?! – Entró en pánico – ¡Ahhh! ¡Light-kun, me enconjooo!

-Es una locura, la gente no encoje, Ryuuzaki.

-¡Yo si!

-No, no encojes, quizás yo he crecido…

-Nadie crece tan rápido.

-Yo si… - dijo Light imitando al detective.

Discutieron de forma parecida por unos 25 minutos mas, después decidieron (aun discutiendo un poco) irse a dormir, aunque realmente, esto no era más que el principio de otra discusión…

Yo dormiré en la cama y tú… en el sleeping bag, ¡jamás dejare que toques (de nuevo) mis blancas sabanas lavadas con Suavitel!– dijo Light, haciendo un berrinche de niño de cinco años que no quiere compartir.

¡Eres malo, Light-kun! Yo soy mayor que tú, por lo tanto merezco el mejor lugar para dormir. – dijo no muy seguro de seguir siendo mayor que el castaño.

-Ahora te supero en altura, no puedes reclamar nada.

-¡Que injusto! – comenzó a chillar el moreno, cual bebé sin atención.

-Ryuu… - Era imposible callarlo – Ryuuzaki, por favor… - El moreno no se detenía, quizá seria mejor acceder a su petición,… ¡No! No perdería frente a el… ¡Pero es insoportable! … ¡Oh, idea!

-Ryuzaki-kuuun… - dijo como entonando una melodía - ¿Duermes conmigo?

-…Te lo dije, ¡20 por ciento!

-¡¿Pues que demonios crees que te haré?! Si ambos queremos dormir en la cama, la compartiremos. ¿Ahora quien esta siendo infantil?

-Me parece que Yagami-kun planea algo...

-Juro no violarte, ahora acuéstate, que ya tengo sueño.- mumuró enfadado de la actitud tan infantil de Ryuzaki

Ryuzaki miro con desconfianza a Light y después se acostó en 'su mitad' de cama, dejando la otra parte libre para Light.

Light por simple inercia se dejo caer en la cama, estaba bastante cansado, y el detective en su cuarto no hacia las cosas mas sencillas.

_¡Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki!__ Jadeaba el detective escuchando su nombre…había caído de la silla, justo después de que toda información en el cuartel había sido borrado, Watari estaba muerto… ¡Light! Light estaba ahí, frente a el…Pero… Un momento… ¿Sonreía? Pero… Si el estaba muriendo, ¿Por qué sonreía?_

_No, no puede ser… ¡KIRA!_

_Escuchaba sus propios pensamientos antes de 'morir':_

_Yagami Light._

_Lo sabía._

_Lo sabía._

_Yo estaba en lo correcto_

_Cerró sus ojos para descansar eternamente. Todo era tan confuso. El momento de su muerte, la sonrisa de Light, ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?_

"_Light Yagami es Kira"_

_- kukukuku – rió por lo bajo un ser de aspecto indescriptible._

_- parece que se ha roto una regla, este sujeto volverá a vivir…- otro respondía al primero, teniendo un aspecto parecido…_

_- Vamos, tú no debes estar aquí… Vuelve al mundo humano - el horrible monstruo lo pateó hacia un gran abismo, parecido a un volcán. _

_Cayó. _

_De un momento a otro se encontraba de nuevo en lo que el llamaría "Mundo humano"._

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

El pelinegro despertó, jadeante. Fue todo una pesadilla. ¡Que sueño más raro!

Al parecer fue el momento de su muerte, su muerte, no a diario soñaba eso…

Entonces lo recordó. "Light Yagami es Kira"…

-No– Murmuró –Imposible... Yagami-kun me dijo que yo…_era su mejor amigo, _me dijo que_ no me mentía. _Fue solo un sueño.

_Solo un sueño_.

Miro hacia un lado, ahí estaba el. Aun era de noche, y el no parecía tener intenciones de levantarse…

"Yagami-kun… Dime que es mentira todo esto… Dímelo"

Se quedó dormido.

-¡Ryuuzaki-kun! – Light zarandeaba a L, al parecer tenia algo importante que decirle.

-… ¿Qué... que sucede, Light? – Aun adormilado, lo miro. ¿Acaso estaba más grande?

-¡Eres un niño!

-¿Qué soy un qué?

-¡Un niño!

_L_ no entendió muy bien lo que se supone que Light le decía. Se levantó, Light lo miraba aterrorizado… Ryuuzaki se sintió… _pequeño_, si… esa era la palabra. Diminuto.

Ya de pie, sintió como las ropas que ayer le quedaban casi ajustadas, ahora le quedaban realmente grandes. De repente, los pantalones que llevaba se deslizan por sus caderas y piernas, dejándolo solo con la, ahora, enorme camisa que le había prestado su _mejor amigo_. Entonces miro sus manos, eran pequeñas… igualmente, sus pies se sentían diferentes… Miro a Light, que lo veía aterrado…

El pequeño Ryuuzaki gritó de tal manera que Light juraba que despertó a medio vecindario.

Verdaderamente, le sorprendería bastante que su familia no corriera hacia su habitación pidiendo explicaciones de ese grito.

Ryuzaki corría en círculos por la habitación, gritando aún. Light no sabía si detenerlo o echarse por la ventana. La segunda opción le gustaba más, además de verse más sencilla, sin embargo no podía hacer eso. Esperó dos segundos a que L pasara frente a el, y una vez que sucedió eso, lo tomo en los brazos, como si cargara a un bebé… (Bueno, de alguna manera, era un bebé).

-Cálmate, Ryuzaki– dijo mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Ah, Yagami-kun- Ryuzaki notó que estaban demasiado 'cerca' uno del otro.

-Shhh,cálmate – puso su dedo en la comisura de los labios de _L_, haciendo que callara.

Light, una vez que consiguió que el pequeño se silenciara, trato de analizar la _situación _en la que se encontraba… L no era exactamente un niño, se veía de unos 12 o quizá 13…. Incluso 14 años, era de la misma pálida piel que cuando lo conoció, más grande; sus ojos eran más _expresivos_, por así decirlo; su complexión era pequeña, delicada, agradable a la vista (recuerden, no trae pantalones…Solo calzoncillos y una enorme camisa que Light le había prestado la noche anterior, que no era tan enorme en ese entonces para Ryuzaki).

-Creo… que debemos comprarte ropa… – Anunció Light, después de analizar visualmente al detective

-¿Con que pagaré?

-Te prestare dinero… – pausó – Bajaras por la ventana.

L hizo una mueca de desagrado. No le agradó subir por la ventana, de ninguna manera le agradaría bajar por ahí mismo.

-Es eso, o andarás por ahí en ropa interior, que es lo único que no se te ha caído.

Aceptó de mala gana el pequeño. _Bajó_ por la ventana… (Cayó desde el segundo piso) y espero a que Light bajara. Entonces recordó aquel sueño. "Light Yagami es Kira" Esa idea rondaba su mente, haciéndolo sufrir.

Llegó Light, sin prisa… Tomó a Ryuuzaki de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia el Centro Comercial.

_Continuara…_

* * *

(n/A ignorables e incoherentes): Miren mi nueva invención xD

Canción del review:

_Si tu estas feliz, debes dejar review (aplauso, aplauso)_

_Si tu estas feliz, debes dejar review (aplauso, aplauso)_

_Si en verdad estas contento tu review es el reflejo, _

_Si tu estas feliz, debes dejar review (aplauso, aplauso) :DD_

Es mi modificación de la canción "Si tu estas feliz tu debes de aplaudir" o algo así xD No, no los obligo a dejar review, si eso quieren lo harán por su propia voluntad :O

Hahaha hasta el próximo capitulo :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_**-Death God: Shinigami-**_

Primera parte.

Iban de la mano, cual hermanos (adoptivos, pues en apariencia no eran ni idénticos) que salían a dar un paseo. Ryuuzaki parecía jamás haber salido de algún edificio, pues miraba a todas partes; abriendo los ojos ilusionado... Una imagen demasiado enternecedora para Light.

- Light-chaaaan -chillo el pequeño, dirigiendo su mirada al castaño.

- ... - Light solo lo miró interrogante.

- ¿Me compras un dulce? - De alguna manera Light esperaba que el preguntara algo así muy pronto, pues ya llevaba un buen rato sin su droga, perdón, sus dulces.

- ¿Es muy necesario? - Pregunto sarcástico, sabia de sobre que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un rotundo "Si", pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

- Si, de hecho, lo es - Obvió el, diciéndolo de tal manera que Light termino convencido de que ese L moriría de diabetes.

Caminaron sin apuro, hasta llegar a un gran centro comercial, lleno de personas comprando, niños corriendo, parejas disfrutando su tiempo...

Ryuuzaki se separó de Light en cuanto vio una dulcería, deteniéndose con las manos el short que se resbalaba de su pequeña cintura.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! - Light corrió tras el, intentando detenerlo.

- ¡Light-chan! Mira, ¡...dulces! - Dijo el pequeño señalando todos los apetitosos caramelos en esa pequeña dulcería.

- Si, los veo... Y ahí están bastante bien... ¡Ahora vamonos!

- ¡Heeeey...! ¡Quiero uno!

- ... - No, no cedería...

- Porfavooor... - Puso una carita realmente adorable, y Light cedió. Compró los dulces (que fueron bastantes, si cabe mencionar) y se dirigieron a donde iban desde un principio: Tiendas de ropa.

Vieron un sin fin de ropa: chalecos, pantalones, shorts, bermudas, camisas; de todas formas y colores: blanco, negro, azul, plateado, rosa, verde, amarillo, gris, violeta... Para darks, para emos (hahaha), para estudiosos, para Lights (?), para detectives... Tantas variedades, tantos colores... Y Ryuuzaki terminó eligiendo unos jeans de mezclilla y su típica camisa de manga larga color blanco. Light pensó, solo por una pequeña milésima de segundo, que el detective se dignaría a elegir algo diferente... Pero no fue así. ¡Que se le va a hacer!

- No puedo creer que después de cinco horas en el maldito centro comercial eligieras solo eso - dijo refiriéndose a la ropa del pequeño.

- Mejor créelo, pues así es.

- ... - resignado, Light avanzo, de la mano con Ryuuzaki, hacia fuera del centro comercial.

No habían avanzado ni cinco pasos, cuando el pequeño se detuvo e infló sus cachetes en señal de inconformidad.

- ¿...Que sucede ahora? - Light sonaba molesto.

- ... Quiero... - Comenzó Ryuuzaki.

- ¿... Quieres...?

- Quiero ir al baño

_"Matar es ilegal y penado por la ley. Matar es ilegal y penado por la ley. Matar es ilegal y penado por la ley."_ Se repetía a si mismo Light, para después volver a su resignación, tomando de la mano a Ryuuzaki y dirigiéndose al baño.

- ¿Ya terminaste?

- ...

- ¿Ryuuzaki...?

- ...

- ¡Joder, contéstame! ¡Pedazo de ...

- ¡¡LIGHT!!

Salio corriendo del cubículo en donde se encontraba, corrió hacia Light y lo abrazo. Murmuraba algo como "Monstruo"... ¿Que sucedió?

- Ryuuzaki, ¿que pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?

- ¡Light...! ¡Un mostruoo..!

- ¿Monstruo? Los monstruos no exist...

Calló. Calló, pues lo que veía fácilmente seria descrito como un monstruo. Sin duda era un shinigami... Alto, aterrador, olor putrefacto.. Si, era un shinigami. Ahora la duda era: ¿Por qué lo podían ver?

* * *

_**D: !! SE QUE ES MU CORTO!! Gomeeeeen ;O; es que últimamente no tengo nada de tiempo ;-; discúlpenme enserio... **_

_**Prometo que el siguiente capitulo será LARGO.. Sip! Es que … No tengo nada del fic escrito, lo voy escribiendo conforme me dan ideas o peticiones :D **_

_**Ahora si: ¿Cómo se contesta un review sin contestarlo aquí? Necesito sabeeerrr Dx**_

_**Hehehe avísenme como sip? O**_

_**Ok... recuerden la canción del review :D (capitulo anterior) **_

_**Si tu estas feliz, tu debes de aplaudir :DD (aplauso, aplauso) etc, etc, etc …**_

_**(y derepente Ryuuzaki y light aparecen de la nada...)**_

_**Ryuuzaki: ¿Por qué son pequeño y estupido?**_

_**A Lawliet: ¿Tu? Siempre…**_

_**Ryuuzaki: Heeey ¬¬ ¿y por qué Light no se hace chiquito?**_

_**Light: PORQUE SOY KAMI, wuajajajaja – evil laughts-**_

_**Ryuuzaki, A Lawliet: ¬¬ No de nuevo…**_

_**Light (esquina tipo anime): que malos son … u.u**_

_**Ryuuzaki: ¿y tu por que andas por ahí con mi apellido?**_

_**A Lawliet: ¿Yooo….? Pues… etto… Hasta el proximo capitulo, amigos :DD**_

_**Ryuuzaki: ¡Qué proximo capitulo ni que nada! Me dices ahora!**_

_**Light: Byeee ..! T.T**_

_**Ryuuzaki persigue a A Lawliet mientras Light sigue deprimido en la esquina.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas de la Autora:** _Primero que nada, el shinigami es invención MIA y de nadie mas. Segundo, me disculpo por que valla a ser tan poco, ¡pero les juro que no tengo nada de tiempo! Enserio, una disulpa. Y tercero, pero no menos impotante (xD) cambiare mi nickname de A Lawliet por ichigotutsiepop o algo parecido. Guiense por el nombre de mi fic xD! ;-; Rejen reviews, please :D

:. How to Use .:

**Chapter 6**

**_Death God: Shinigami_**

_Segunda parte_

El ser qué ahí apareció era horrendo. Bastante alto, una cara -deforme y- sin expresión alguna. Su cuerpo -igual de deforme que su cara- portaba cadenas y cruces, despedía un olor a sangre muy penetrante. Físicamente era… horrible. Ojos saltones, como un sapo; de color rojo y pupila obscura, la piel de aquel espantoso monstruo era pálida…pálida a tal punto que le tiraba ya a gris. Vestido con telas rasgadas, y pegado a su esbelta figura. Asustaba.

- Ryuzaki... - comenzó a murmurar Light- Quédate detrás de mi

- S...si - Ryuzaki corrió a las piernas de Light abrazándolo por la espalda, escondiéndose del shinigami.

El shinigami dio unos pasos hacia un Light dudoso y aterrorizado.

- No planeo hacerles daño - murmuró el shinigami.

Eso (de cierta manera) tranquilizó a Light. Aún miraba fijamente al shinigami.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Inició Light ocultando su miedo.

- Mi nombre es Titanisch, ¿Tu eres Light Yagami, cierto?

- ...Así es.

- Yo soy el Rey de los shingamis

Shock mental de Light. ! ¿El Rey de los Shingamis?! ¿El más poderoso? Imposible.

Ryuzaki observaba atentamente la situación: Para ser la primera vez que Light trataba con un shinigami, este se encontraba muy calmado. Más Kira-porcentaje para Light.

- Y ese de atrás es…

- Te pido que no digas mi nombre – alzó la voz Ryuzaki, aun atrás de Light.

- Puedo preguntar la razón, si no es mucha molestia. – "Que shinigami mas amable…"

- La razón tú la deberías saber bien, shinigami.

- ¿…Ah, si?

- Sip

- Pues no la se, discúlpame.

- Es bastante simple, si lo piensas bien… - Ryuzaki se estaba luciendo con aquel shinigami- Si este de aquí llega a saber mi nombre, me matará… Ya que el es Kira.

- ¡No afirmes eso como si fuera verdad! - Dijo Light indignando.

- ¡Pero es verdad!

- Pruébalo…

- ...Light-kun no me quería dejar dormir en su cama y quería que durmiera en el sleepingbag por que Light-kun dice información referente a Kira mientras duerme, y estando yo cerca de el, lo oiría y descubriría que el es Kira. – argumentó el pequeño.

- ¡Mentira! – dijo Light apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

- ¡Tu eres el mentiroso!- Ryuzaki imitó la acción de Light.

- Me da igual quien miente y quien dice la verdad -comenzó el shinigami, ya harto- Vine aquí con un propósito.

Ambos chicos detuvieron su pelea, escuchando atentamente al shinigami.

-…Se que alguien, cuyo nombre omitiré, te mató. – Dijo refiriéndose a L- Y, quizás, tu desees saber por que estas vivo.

- Eso suena lógico. – notó Ryuzaki.

- Bien, comenzare…- hizo unos ademanes con las manos y de la nada un denso humo lo cubrió todo, la imagen de una Death Note apareció frente a ambos chicos- Esta es una Death Note, la persona cuyo nombre sea escrito en esta libreta, morirá. Sin embargo, todas las Death Notes existentes siguen reglas, al igual que tantas cosas en el mundo… Unas de las más importantes reglas es la regla número quince, la cual dicta que si el mismo nombre es escrito en dos Death notes diferentes con una diferencia de 0.06 segundos, el efecto de la Death note se anulará y el humano en cuestión no morirá. Ese es el porque de tu existencia.

"Otra persona escribió el nombre de Ryuzaki, justamente 0.06 segundos antes o después que Rem… ¿Quién mas sabe el nombre de Ryuzaki?"

"Alguien más… alguien me salvó la vida… ¿Fue a propósito…? ¿Intentó matarme? ¿Sabía acaso de las reglas de la Death Note? ¿Como conocía mi nombre real?..."

"Hay pocas personas que sé que saben el verdadero de L… "

"Solo cinco personas conocen mi nombre, dos siguen con vida…Y otro recientemente muerto… "

"Acaso…"

"Acaso…"

"¡¡WATARI..!!" razonaron ambos, al mismo tiempo.

Era lógico. El único que se habría preocupado por salvar la vida de L, que supiera ya de la existencia de la Death Note, que pudiera haber leído las reglas… El que murió justo antes de L.

¿Cómo lo logró? ¿Un trato con cierta shinigami, quizá?

Sea como sea, lo más probable es que el haya salvado la vida de el más grande detective del mundo, el chico a su cuidado.

Elle Lawliet.


	7. Chapter 7

How To Use

**Chapter 7**

**_Confianza_**

Muchas ideas pasaban por la mente de Light, igualmente la mente de L se encontraba perturbada. ¿Había sido Watari el que salvó la vida de joven detective?

-Shinigami-kun- murmuró Ryuzaki, mirando fijamente al nombrado.

-What's up? - Rió el shinigami

-Ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá, a explicarme el porque de mi existencia,…- ignoró la extraña manera en la que el shinigami le contestó.

-¿Qué...?

-Crees que sea posible que respondieras: ¿Por qué estoy de éste tamaño, ..No, ¿por qué estoy de ésta edad?

-A eso iba, ¡que desesperados son los humanos!...Y yo que vengo aquí con la mejor intención- se quejaba –Pues, veras…la edad que disminuiste de tu verdadera edad son los años que le quedaban de vida a el humano que escribió tu nombre en la Death Note, con la más clara intención de salvarte… Fue una clase de pacto con esa shinigami… ¿cuál era su nombre?, ¿Rim?¿Ren? …¡Rem! Si, ella.

-¿Puedes explicarnos que clase de pacto hizo esa shinigami con Watari?- interrumpió Light, que hasta entonces había estado concentrado en las palabras de el shinigami.

-No lo creo.- El shinigami se volteó, quedando de espaldas hacia ambos chicos. –Sólo recuerden esto: Cambiarás, pequeño Ryuzaki; en tanto a ti, Yagami Light, el cambio no será exclusivo de Ryuzaki. Estén preparados. Que conste que se los advertí.

Dicho esto, dio unos pasos hacia delante y desapareció, difuminando su figura entre el ambiente.

Ambos estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos. Por un momento sintieron el cambio de ambiente, el tiempo continuó, como si antes hubiera estado interrumpido con la aparición de aquel ser. Decidieron irse a casa, ya con ropa que a Ryuzaki que le quedara bien, podrían arreglárselas luego; por ahora, estaban bien.

-¿De nuevo por la ventana?- preguntó el pequeño de cabellos negros, implorando a Dios que Light le dijera que no.

Y las súplicas funcionaron.

-No ésta vez.- Anunció Light, sin mirar a el pequeño., a quien se le iluminó el mundo con esa respuesta. Hasta que recordó…

-Entonces, ¿por donde?

-Entrarás por la puerta, diré que eres un amigo mío… ¡Un chico que conocí en el parque! No mentiría del todo.

-¿Del todo?

- Aja; me refiero: eres mi amigo, ¿cierto?; te vi en el parque, ¿cierto? No estoy mintiendo

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Entró Light, sin tocar a la puerta., seguido de su pequeño amigo. Su madre no advirtió la presencia del segundo hasta pasados algunos minutos.

-¿Quién es el pequeño, Light?

-¿El? Es mi amigo, Hideki Ryuga.

-¿Ah?- preguntó – gritando – la hermana de Light, que al escuchar el nombre del famoso idol corrió hacia donde se encontraban. -¿Ryuga Hideki? ¿Dónde?

-No esta aquí tu adorado artista, Sayu.- bromeó Light -Este chico,- señaló Light al pequeño- tiene, curiosamente, el mismo nombre que ese cantante.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Sayu, sorprendida.

-Demasiado, diría yo…- murmuró casi inaudible Light.

-Calla- Ryuzaki dio un golpe a Light, este último se quejó mudo.

-Bien, madre- inició Light –Ryuga y yo estaremos arriba, en mi habitación.

-Esta bien, ¡después subiré con unos bocadillos para ambos!

Subieron las escaleras sin prisa. L, por cierto, iba más feliz que cualquier persona que tiene la cuarta parte de edad que ayer tenía. Quizá sea por los bocadillos que traerá la señora Yagami.

-¿Crees que haya sido Watari?- dijo Light una vez que entraron ambos a la habitación y cerró la puerta, naturalmente le puso seguro.

-Cada vez me siento mas parecido a ti, Yagami-kun. Al parecer amos llegamos a esa conclusión.

-Es lo que posiblemente pasó.

-¿Entonces Watari arruinó tus planes? Si yo fuera Kira estaría furioso.

-¿No habíamos hablado ya de esto? No soy Kira, ¿Cómo esperas que te lo demuestre?

-Capturando al verdadero Kira, por supuesto.

-Pero no podré hacer eso sin ayuda.

-No estás solo, Yagami-kun- Ryuzaki se levantó de la silla frente al escritorio en donde se hallaba sentado. –Yo estoy contigo.

-Contra mi, querrás decir.- dijo irónico.

-Yagami-kun…- palideció su rostro Ryuzaki, y desvió su mirada, como ocultando algo.

-Sé que soy sospechoso, también sé que tienes tus razones para desconfiar de mi, aún cuando me dijiste que te fiarías de mis palabras. Estás en todo tu derecho de sospechar de mi.- Light lo miraba, tratando de captar su mirada –Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que, en éstas circunstancias, si yo fuera Kira, no intentaría matarte. ¿Puedes confiar un poco en mi? Solo te pido un poco de…

Tocaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo las palabras de Light. Rompiose el ambiente de tensión, y abriose la puerta.

-Light-kun, aquí te traigo los bocadillos que…

Sachiko no terminó siquiera su oración cuando Ryuzaki ya iba a la mitad del platillo. Y que, para variar, eran dos enormes rebanadas de pastel de fresas con crema.

-Veo que te gustó, Ryuga-kun- sonrió Sachiko.

-Está delicioso- apenas entendible por tanto pastel en su diminuta boca, Ryuzaki respondió.

-Creo que traeré mas, no desesperen; ¡ya vuelvo!- y salió de la habitación.

Ryuzaki de nuevo tornó su rostro a una increíble seriedad, comparado a hace un minuto.

-¿Te atragantaste de pastel para que mi madre se fuera por mas?

-Eso es en parte cierto…

-Ryuzaki, solo te pido que confíes en mí…- Light miró al detective suplicándole con la mirada que le creyera.

-Yagami-kun, pides demasiado…- dijo desviando la mirada evitando ver a los ojos a Light.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**(n/A):** Holaaaaa :D ¿Cómo estan todos? ¿...Yo? muy bien xD

He aquí el capitulo número siete de mi fic, ¡que flojera! Ya van siete capitulos y aún falta mucho, ojalá no me desanime y deje de escribir jajaja

Y,¿qué les pareció? A mi, en lo personal, me gustó. en especial la última frasesit de L: "Pides demasiado..." Como que hace reflexionar tantas cosas, ¿no? jajajaja ya, ok ...

¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendolo para ustedes :D!

_Biee_ :3

PS: Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Flor, ¡ya quinceañera! ¡¡Eaaa..!! Piso Belem Garcia Güero, ¡te amo! jajajaja... felicidades ;)


	8. Chapter 8

How to Use XV

How to Use XV

**Chapter 8**

_**Beso.**_

Light miró al pequeño, él a su vez evitaba verlo. El mayor se agacho quedando a la altura del otro, bajó su mirada y murmuró _algo_ que Ryuzaki no entendió, para después mirar a los ojos a L.

_De nuevo esa mirada. _Pensó el pequeño. _Es la misma mirada que tenía cuando estaba encerrado, al mismo tiempo que Amane-san…Esa mirada que demuestra su inocencia. _

_¿Qué truco hay en tus ojos, Yagami-kun, que siempre me haces refutar mis propias deducciones?_

-Soy inocente- dijo, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano en el pequeño y delgado hombro de L.

-No hay nada que pruebe eso.- dijo escéptico Ryuzaki.

-Mírame.

Y así lo hizo. Lo miró, lo miró como debía de hacerlo: No lo miró como Light Yagami, el chico que le_ brindó su amistad; _sino quelo miró como Light Yagami, el principal sospechoso, como Light Yagami, el asesino.

-Lo único que puedo ver es al sospechoso de ser Kira, nada más.

En un rápido movimiento, Light le dio una fuerte bofetada a L. No fue nada sutil con él; lo lastimó mucho, de hecho. El más pequeño cayó al suelo a causa del golpe, frotando su mejilla, roja y adolorida.

-¿Sólo eso puedes hacer, al no tener pruebas de tu inocencia?- lo encaró Ryuzaki, levantándose del suelo.

-Calla.

-Yagami-kun, te dije que confiaría en ti, sin embargo ahora me arrepiento.

-He dicho que te calles.- Light empezaba a irritarse.

-Tú me has mentido, tanto como le has mentido a tu padre, a la policía japonesa, a tu familia y al mundo.- se acercaba a Light con paso lento, pero firme.

-Cállate.- Ya no soportaría otro _cometario_ mas.

-Tú, Light Yagami, eres Kira.

Ahora no fue una bofetada, sino un puñetazo directo a la cara de L, derribándolo de nuevo.

-Yagami-kun tiene mucha fuerza, ¿cierto?

Se levanto, una vez más, y se pudo frente a Light. Ahí fue cuando reparó en el hecho de que estaba más alto.

Light estaba más que sulfurado, listo para moler a golpes a Ryuzaki, pero este mas que asustado –o preparándose para devolver los golpes- parecía ¿…feliz?

-Yagami-kun, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero- el detective pasó su mano por la cabeza de ambos, dando a notar que ahora el más alto era él; y no el castaño- he recuperado mi estatura, y mi edad, por supuesto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto más que confundido.

-Que ya no soy un bebé.

Light miró a Ryuzaki, y él a Light.

-¿A esto se refería el Shinigami cuando mencionó los cambios?- murmuró Light, aún enfurecido con Ryuzaki por haber dicho aquello, pero aliviado por que L ya estaba más normal.

-Así es como pienso que fue,

-Ryuzaki- Light volvió su mirada al chico –todo lo que dijiste de mi, ¿es lo que en verdad piensas?

-Lamento que sea así. Tampoco me agrada, pero sé que es la verdad.

-¿Estás frente a Kira, y hablas tan tranquilamente?

-¿Aceptas, entonces, la acusación de ser Kira?

-Supongamos que así sea, ¿Qué harías, Ryuzaki?

-Arrestarte, por supuesto. Luego, quizás, abogaría un poco por ti, puesto que me has permitido vivir un tiempo en tu habitación; trataré de olvidar que querías hacer que durmiera en el piso.

-¿No decías que nadie creería que realmente resucitaste?- le recordó Light.

-Si, lo decía; igual creía que no existían Shingamis, igual pensaba que Yagami-kun era un chico con experiencia, de la misma manera solía pensar que...- Ryuzaki cerró inmediatamente la boca, sabiendo que iba a decir algo no muy apropiado.

-¿..Que?- el tono con el que Ryuzaki terminó esa frase hizo que Light se interesara con lo que el moreno estaba a punto de decir.

-Nada de tu importancia, Yagami-kun.

-No lo creo, todo lo que te corresponda a ti, igual a mi.

-¿Y eso por qué, si es que se puede saber?- Miró suspicaz a Light, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Por que, a pesar de todo, yo sí te considero un amigo.

Ryuzaki abrió los ojos como platos, ¿verdaderamente Light le decía que eran amigos? Si, no podía estar soñando. De ninguna manera. Light no era así.

-¿Yagami-kun está siendo sincero conmigo?

-Sí, lo estoy siendo, muy a mi pesar, si no está de más decirlo.

-¿Yagami-kun piensa en mi como su amigo?

-Sí, lo hago.

-¿O sea, que Yagami-kun piensa en mi muy a menudo?

-Sí, de vez en cuando.

-¿Eso significa que Yagami-kun está enamorado de mi?

-Sí, lo estoy- Respondió Light ignorando totalmente la pregunta. Hasta que optó por analizar lo que había afirmado.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No estoy enamorado de ti!

-Acabas de afirmar lo contrario, Yagami-kun.

-No escuché lo que decías. Ni siquiera sabía que responder, simplemente dije "Si".

-¿Y así fue todo lo que te pregunté antes? ¿Entonces, me mentiste?

-¡No! Lo anterior si lo escuche, pero esto último...

-¿Y por qué solo esto último? ¿Estás seguro de que no evitas responder eso, siendo que de verdad está Yagami-kun enamorado de mí?

-Por supuesto que no estoy enamorado de ti, no soy homosexual.

-¿Qué tal bisexual?

-No. Ni nada que se le parezca.

-¿Estás completamente seguro de que no es así?

-¡Joder, no soy gay! ¡Entiénd- Algo impidió que Light terminara esa frase.

Ryuzaki se arrojó sobre Light, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo exhaustivamente. Dejó a Light sin poder respirar, pero el castaño lo disfrutó. Ryuzaki se separó unos milímetros de la boca de Light, para poder respirar un poco, pero Light inclinó su cabeza hacia la boca del detective.

En ese mismo instante Ryuzaki se separó violentamente de Light.

-Yagami-kun me ha mentido.

-¿Qué?

-Me aseguraste que no eras gay, sin embargo correspondiste mi beso.

-¿Qu..- Light se levantó del suelo y salió de su habitación dando un portazo-¡Esto es el colmo!- exclamó y salió de su casa.

Ryuzaki, aún tumbado en el suelo, meditaba lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.

-Yagami-kun… Sabe bastante bien.

En la calle núm. 13 de un barrio poco conocido, se paseaba Light, seguido de su _fiel acompañante_, Ryuk. El castaño caminaba sin rumbo, totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Recordó, entonces, lo que había sucedido hace unos días, antes de la "muerte" de Ryuzaki. Cuando ambos se encontraban empapados, después de que el detective le predijera su muerte. En las escaleras de aquel edificio. En donde sólo Ryuzaki puede escuchar las inexistentes campanas de la iglesia. Cuando Ryuzaki masajeó sus pies, secándolos al mismo tiempo. Lo que hizo él después: Secó delicadamente la negra cabellera del chico, sintió cuán humano podía ser el detective. Después fue interrumpido por la llamada… pero de haber continuado, quién sabe hasta que hubieran llegado.

De pronto, se oyeron un par de disparos, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Light, quien corrió hacia ese lugar.

Un hombre con un arma, apuntaba a dos pequeños que sollozaban al lado de el cadáver de una mujer, tirada en el piso y bañada en el, apenas distinguible, líquido carmesí.

-¡Detente! – gritó Light con voz dura. El hombre se giró y quedó cara a cara con Light. Le apunto directamente a la cabeza del castaño y jaló el gatillo.

-¡No! – Después del disparo se oyó un grito ahogado, que no era de Light. Segundos pasaron y el delincuente cayó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

**Continuará :)**

* * *

_Disculpenme por tadar tanto. En verdad lo siento ;-;_

_Es pero que le haya gustado :D Prometo no tardar tanto para el siguiente capítlo. biee :3_


End file.
